thepokegeek5000fandomcom-20200215-history
Diep.io:Sandbox Console Commands (ThePokegeek5000)
These are extra Console commands, that are used in the Sandbox Gamemode. Some are for the host only, for admin purposes, and some are simple for all people. General Commands General Console Commands are Console Commands that can be used by everyone on a Sandbox server, if enabled, or unless their function has been disabled by the host. AutoFire autofire True/False The AutoFire Console Enables or Disables Auto Fire, even if Auto Fire has been disabled on the server. If it is disabled and set to True, then it will NOT actually do the Auto Fire, but it will automatically activate if Auto Fire is re-enabled. AutoSpin autospin True/False The AutoSpin Console Enables or Disables Auto Spin, even if Auto Spin has been disabled on the server. If it is disabled and set to True, then it will NOT actually do the Auto Spin, but it will automatically activate if Auto Spin is re-enabled. Build build Build Changes your stats build. Only works if the Host has enabled build swapping, and some values will only work if the host increased the max build points. If you put more than is possible on a stat, it will return the current MAX. If you but more build points than you currently have (33 at Level 45), then it will return an error message "Error: Too Many Build Points: How to change your build to 1/3/5/7/9/11/13/15 (Health Regen/Max Health/Body Damage/Bullet Speed/Bullet Penetration/Bullet Damage/Reload/Movement Speed, in hexadecimal). build 13579bdf Class class Name or ID The Class Console Command changes the user's class to the given class. This is like the / key, but you can chose ANY class you want. This can be used to quickly go to the w:c:diepio:Predator from the w:c:diepio:Mothership, which would normally be directly after the w:c:diepio:Predator via the / key. A list of classes is Here. The Following Commands ALL turn you into the w:c:diepio:Tank. class 1 class "tank" GodMode godmode True/False The GodMpode Console Command toggles God Mode, which is a mode where you cannot take damage except from the kill command. Mostly identical to the ; key, but can be used to toggle even when God Mode is disabled, and you will have the setting when/if God Mode is re-enabled How to turn God Mode on: godmode true Kill kill me The Kill Console Command kills the given entity, but for everyone except the host, it is restricted to only kill the user with the "Me" tag. With the "Me' tag, it functions identically to the O key. How to kill yourself: kill me Level level Level The Level Console Command is a Console Command that changes the level of the user, but is NOT necessarily always going to go up, like the K key. This also helps players to get to an exact level, so everyone starts at the same level. How to change your level to 45: level 45 Team team ID The Team Console Command changes your Team to the desired team ID number. This command is only able to be used if the Host allows teams and team swapping. A list of teams is Here. Host Commands Host Console Commands are commands that can be used by the HOST of a Sandbox server. They can be used for Admin purposes, Tournaments, or just fooling arround Allow and Block The Allow and Block Console Commands Grant or Ban use of certain tanks respectively, so if you are doing a free-sandbox or a sandbox tournament, you can ban tanks like w:c:diepio:Arena Closer, to prevent Trolls. A list of classes is Here. How to allow w:c:diepio:Mega Smasher, w:c:diepio:Guardian, w:c:diepio:Defender, and w:c:diepio:Summoner. allow "Mega Smasher" "Guardian" "Defender" "Summoner" allow 51 60 61 62 How to ban w:c:diepio:Arena Closer, w:c:diepio:Mothership, and all w:c:diepio:Dominators (Notice how the different w:c:diepio:Dominators have different IDs) block "Arena Closer" "Mothership" "Dominator" block 18 39 64 65 66 Admin The Admin Console Command allows/strips the ability to some Host Commands to certain people on the server. You can use Target Selectors which are "close", "far", "leader", as well as the typical data tags. It will Give/Strip Admin rights all the people that follow all the data tags, and the follow the target selector for only one person. WIP CloseArena and OpenArena Closes or Opens the Arena, depending on the command. Mainly for use in tournaments, to clear the arena after it. CloseArena closearena * Closes Arena * Spawn Normal amount of w:c:diepio:Arena Closers * Disables Spawning for Non-Host/Admin people. * Generates Message that lasts for the duration of the closure: "The Host Has Closed The Arena, to Clear the Server. They May Open it Back up again." (This Message also appears while in the death/respawn screen) * Unlike Normal Arena Closing, it can be reverted. Close the Arena: closearena OpenArena openarena * Opens Arena * Destroys ALL w:c:diepio:Arena Closers * Everyone can spawn again. * Generates Message: "The Arena is now OPEN! Press Enter to Spawn." (This Message also appears while in the death/respawn screen) * Only works if you have previously used CloseArena. Open the Arena: openarena Enable and Disable enable ID disable ID The Enable and Disable Console Commands Enable and Disable cheats respectively, because then it allows more customization in the game, like God Mode in multiplayer, and you can do some challenges like not using Auto Fire, A list of cheats is here. How to Enable God Mode and Team Swapping: enable "godmode" "teamchange" enable TBD TBD How to Disable Auto Fire and Auto Spin disable "autofire" "autospin" disable 0 1 Kick kick name=Name class=Name level=Level team=ID alive=True/False stats=Upgrades The Kick Console Command kicks the player with the given stats from the server. If No stat is given, it ignores that variable, which is functioning as a restriction. It will not kick Hosts, or server Admins. Just typing "kick" will kick everyone except those people. A list of classes is Here, and teams is Here. How to kick all players named ThePokegeek5000 that are w:c:diepio:Arena Closers at Level 45 on Team Yellow that are currently alive with the build 1/3/5/7/9/11/15/x (Health Regen/Max Health/Body Damage/Bullet Speed/Bullet Penetration/Bullet Damage/Reload/Movement Speed, x means any value, others are in hexadecimal) from the server. kick name="ThePokegeek500" class=TBD level=45 team=1 alive=true stats=13579bfx Kill kill name=Name class=Name level=Level type=Player/AI team=ID stats=Upgrades The Kill Console Command kills all entities with the given stats from the server. If No stat is given, it ignores that variable, which is functioning as a restriction. Just typing "kill" will kill everyone on the server. A list of classes is Here, and teams is Here. How to kill all players named Arena Closer that are w:c:diepio:Arena Closers at Level 45 on Team Yellow that are currently alive with the build 1/3/5/7/9/11/15/x (Health Regen/Max Health/Body Damage/Bullet Speed/Bullet Penetration/Bullet Damage/Reload/Movement Speed, x means any value, others are in hexadecimal) from the server. kill name="Arena Closer" class=TBD level=45 type=player team=1 stats=13579bfx Mechanic mechanic Mechanic IDs True/False The Mechanic Console Command enables or Disables certain Game Mechanics in the Sandbox Arena. With this you can do games of Mothership with friends, or custom w:c:diepio:Domination with 2 w:c:diepio:Dominators. A list of Game Mechanic IDs is Here Spawn spawn id=ID name=Name class=Name level=Level team=ID alive=True/False stats=Upgrades The Spawn Console Command spawns an entity with the given stats. If no variable is given, it will do it's default. If No ID is given, it will choose a random entity. Entity IDs are the same as the Tank IDs. A list of classes is Here, and teams is Here. How to kick all players named ThePokegeek5000 that are w:c:diepio:Arena Closers at Level 45 on Team Yellow that are currently alive with the build 1/3/5/7/9/11/15/x (Health Regen/Max Health/Body Damage/Bullet Speed/Bullet Penetration/Bullet Damage/Reload/Movement Speed, x means any value, others are in hexadecimal) from the server. spawn id="" name="ThePokegeek500" class=TBD level=45 team=1 alive=true stats=13579bfx IDs IDs are certain Data Values that are used in commands with variables. Cheat IDs Game Mechanic IDs Tank/Entity IDs Team IDs